Stuck in Heaven
by Ethereal Maybe
Summary: Draco and Harry are stuck n Hagrid's Hut for the entire summer. Hell Waiting To Happen? Or did they just happen to get Stuck in Heaven?


Hey! Guess what? I'm in a really odd mood, so I have a new story idea!

______________________________________________________________________________

  


Harry awoke to a tingling sensation through out his body. He didn't want to open his eyes, which would prove that he was still in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys had made him sleep there over the summer. His old room was being used as a game room. But, of course, that wasn't the worst of it. 

He reached to his head, feeling the bump Uncle Vernon had left there the other day. He'd become more... violent in temperament over the past months, and Harry was bearing the brunt of it. The bump stung as his fingers touched it, and he winced in pain. _Where's Madame Pomfrey when you need her? _He thought, removing his hand from his head.

As he opened his eyes, Harry could sense different surroundings.

What? 

What was he doing in Hagrid's hut? Who's in that other cot over there? Slowly, Harry stepped out of bed, and walked toward the sleeping figure. First glance left him breathless. Golden-spun hair splayed over the pillow in an almost artistically unorganized way. Flawless pale skin molded into the most angelic features he, or any man, had ever seen. Lips, which looked buttery soft but not slick, were the color of a rose just budding. Eyes were closed in peaceful slumber. 

It was a hear-wrenchingly beautiful sight. Harry felt the urge deep within him to touch the boy, but... he just couldn't.

He wasn't worthy of anything so beautiful...

Suddenly, he felt unsure. It was a dream. This can't be real. The boy... Nothing's THAT beautiful... 

But still...

No. This was most definitely a dream.

Padding back across the room to the bed he was in before, Harry took one last glance at the Angel-Boy, before climbing into bed and going back to sleep.

  


***

  


Draco's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the ceiling above him. This wasn't HIS ceiling. His ceiling was green and had no cracks. This ceiling was.... he didn't know what but it was disgusting, and it had many cracks.

He grimaced. Did Lucius stick him in The Cell again?

No, wait, The Cell didn't have a bed. Just a hay-filled mattress. Not that this was much better...

He felt around to see if there was enough room to roll over. Just barely. Shifting onto his side, he took in the room around him. A small cooking area, complete with plates and utensils. A large wooden dining table, circular and crudely carved with matching seats. A large hearth with a cauldron bubbling away above it. A cozy, yet ugly-looking rug was placed conveniently in front of the hearth. The entire thing seemed strangely familiar. 

Wait a minute. This was that Great Oaf Hagrid's house, wasn't it? Yes, he remembered this place from a few years ago when he caught that idiot nursing a new born dragon. Quite confused as to how he got here, Draco hopped out of the cot he was in.

Wait, what's that, over there? Another cot? The figure, too small to be Hagrid, was hidden under blankets identical to his own now discarded ones. Curious, Draco crept across the room and let his eyes wander over the figure. He barely stifled a gasp. The creature was undeniably gorgeous. Raven hair, kind Draco ached to run his fingers through, gently shadowed the closed eyes like a shield. Cinnamon-and-cream skin, lightly tanned, nearly made Draco's mouth water, as well as shaped a perfect face. Cherry-blossom lips were exhaling tiny wisps of air. 

_O-My-GOD, he's fucking GORGEOUS! _Draco barely restrained himself from jumping the sleeping sex god right there. But he was so damn _tempting....._

_No. This HAS to be a dream. NOTHING'S that sexy._

A bit saddened by this thought, he slipped back under his covers. He took one last glance at the Sex God before drifting asleep.

  


***

  


_ Hands were everywhere. Touching, grabbing, pressing, caressing... lips, too, moved with expert skill. Kissing, nipping, sucking, biting. Heat. Bodies were pressed together. Molded for one another. It was hot... passion was unspeakable... Unbearable need... sweat slicked bodies moving in sync with one another... Tongues dueled with the fervor of long competing and familiar rivals... Hands still mashed the bodies closer... Utter passion was present in their every movement..._

  


***

  


Both woke with a gasp and a hard-on. Hearing each other's gasp, both heads turned, Harry grabbing his glasses from where they had fallen. They stared into each others eyes for a long time.

_ MALFOY?!_

_POTTER?!_

_ WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK-_

Before each could finish that thought, a loud tap was heard from the other side of the room. Both looked to see a brown barn owl tapping the window. A note was attached to its leg. Harry ran over to it and opened the window. It dropped the note on the window sill and flew away. Both Harry and Draco grabbed the note.

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_ Hagrid here. Dumbledoor wanted me to give you two the hut for the summer. Due to your individual circumstances, he says he wants you two to stay inside. He even locked you in with magical barriers. Well, anyways, just wanted to let you know that you aren't goin' anywhere. The school has taken care of your books and other supplies. You two better get along, too. Your wands are with your books, just in case. This is for your own safety. Nothin gets in, nothin gets out._

_ -Hagrid_

Both looked up in shock. Stuck in Hagrid's Hut all summer?! TOGETHER?!

This HAD to be Hell. It just HAD to be.


End file.
